wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Dragons and Drive Thrus
This is a fanfic by WindRider2501. Prologue "I have just won the SandWing War of Succession, Starlight. You say 4 more dragonets will stop my reign? What is wrong with you NightWings?" A tall SandWing with a diamond pattern down her back said to a cowering black dragon with silver dots on the underside of his wings. "But...Blister..." Starlight said. Blister killed the poor NightWing and set out her search for the 'next ones'. For months she searched and searched. Chill had tried to kill a small IceWing dragonet 17 years ago... Maybe he had information. Voldaburn, her most valued ally, was killed by a stupid SwiftWing by the name of Harry Potter. She had a hard time contacting Chill and for good measure blew up the continent. She saw dragons fleeing through a small opening and died. Chapter 1:Jewel Screaming. Trees falling. The rainforest was collapsing. Dragons of all tribes were panicking and fleeing. Her father, King Emergent, yelled, "Everyone! That way to safety!" and pointed to a portal. She and her family fled through it leading the RainWings. When they shot through, smells, sights, and surroundings changed. All of the Pyrrhia dragons were looking for a place to land. Tribes were trying to find their way to one another. In the chaos, she lost her family in the crowd. She tried to find them, but instead crashed into a green dragon. He was an ElementWing. Chapter 2:Draco "Oomph!" a young ElementWing said as a RainWing crashed into him. "Oops, I'm sorry!" the RainWing said as the green element dragon steadied himself in the air. Clumsy RainWing, Draco thought as the RainWing helped him steady. They locked eyes and stared at each other for a second. Woah. She is PRET-TY, he thought. She ripped her claws away from him and turned crimson in embarrassment. "Do you need help?" she asked. "Yeah, I can't find my parents. I'm Draco, by the way." he told her. "Okay. I'm Princess Jewel." OMG SHE IS A PRINCESS?! He thought. The queens called for order so they could call roll. "See you around," Jewel said to Draco and flew towards the RainWing congregation area. Chapter 3:Hurricane The queens were done calling role and tribes were setting up camps for them. A green, silver, and black ElementWing was crying while a blue and black RainWing comforted him with her wings wrapped around him. "It's all my fault. I could've saved them. I was too focused on getting out to care about where they were," The ElementWing cried. "No, it's not. You were trying to live like everyone else," the RainWing said. The ElementWing sniffled. "Your parents would be proud to know you survived that chaos...What's your name again?" the RainWing asked. The element dragon choked, "Draco." "We should investigate, Hurricane," Morrowflight, Hurricane's adoptive NightWing brother, said. They walked over to see what was wrong. "What's wrong?" Hurricane asked the RainWing. She put her talons over the dragon called Draco's ears and said trying to keep her voice calm and whispered, "His parents died in the explosion." Morrowflight put his claw on Draco's shoulder. "Bad luck. I'm Hurricane, and this is Morrowflight. Friends?" Hurricane asked. "Friends," the two said. "I'm Jewel," the RainWing said. "Jewel? Jewel? Is that in Princess Jewel, daughter of Queen Glory and King Emergent , sister to Prince Victor, Prince Jaguar, and Princess Crystal? Is that who you are?" Morrowflight asked. She nodded. Oh my f***ing three moons.That's an ACTUAL princess. ''Hurricane thought. Chapter 4:Morrowflight ''Okay, I'm in the presence of royalty. What do you do? ''Morrowflight thought. Jewel could see the surprise in his eyes and smirked. "Now, now, I gave away my royal name. Nothing to be afraid of. I can still behead you, though," she said with sarcasm. She set a beaded bag of macaw feathers and a dark blue jewelry box with her name written in sapphires to the side. "September?" He asked. "The 24th. That's my birthday," she replied. "November 3rd," se said. "February 9th is mine," Hurricane said. He must have caught on to what they were talking about. "June 5th," Draco mumbled, staring into the fire and fell asleep. "Can I join you? I have no one to be with and no friends," a pale blue IceWing said. Then her eyes narrowed. Chapter 5:Tundra ''There's the lemming-head who killed my father. Now I'll KILL HIM, ''Tundra thought and pounced. The ElementWing's eyes snapped open and he screamed. She tried to harm him until she was right on top of him and the NightWing/SeaWing dragon said, "Stop! What did he do to you!? I'm Morrowflight, by the way and this is former Princess Jewel and my adoptive brother, Hurricane." She started to laugh. It struck her as funny how he did this, yelling to polite conversation. LOL. But then she saw something that separated this dragon to the one who killed her father. He had hints of black, for one thing. His mark was natural disasters and the other had a skull. She stepped off of him and he gave a quick, "Oh, you" as if he remembered her. She didn't recognize him. "You were thinking I was my father. He told me that he killed an IceWing and a small dragonet tried to kill him. He's dead now anyway, so who cares. I'm his son, Draco." ''Good, one more thing I don't have to worry about... she thought. Chapter 6:Jewel's uncertain WTF was that? Jewel thought after Tundra settled herself down to sleep. Hurricane was on his back and snoring while Morrowflight was curling up from stomping the fire out. Draco was staring at the dying embers with a scared expression (Hey,what would you be like if a random IceWing was trying to kill you?) Jewel moved from where she was planning to sleep to next to Draco. He looked at her and smiled weakly. Jewel smiled back at him and nosed his side. "You ok, Dragon?" She asked. He nodded and asked"How do you know Latin?" "Royals have to learn it," She replied. "Actually,all RainWings. I had to give a speech in Latin once. Not as fun as you think," She added. He chuckled silently. "Let me hear it. In Latin at first then you can translate," He ordered. "I don't think I can. It was my 13th birthday speech and I'm 18." "Give it your best shot," He replied. "Okay, here we go," *Flashback* "Tibi gratias ago pro eo quod hodie hic omnis. Donec sit amet celebrabitius sabba vestra 13 annos ad omnem tribum. Et honor regis adeo mihi ut essem vobis in diebus novissimis," Jewel said in her flowing Latin. *Flashback over,and during the flashback she was saying her speech to Draco* "I quote myself when I say that. Translation: Thank you everyone for being here today. It really means a lot to have the entire tribe celebrate your 13th birthday. I am so honoured to be your princess and for years to come," She said. "Nicely said. I think I'm gonna hit the sack. You?" He asked. "I'm going to stay up for a while until I'm certain that Tundra's asleep. I don't want her to get any ideas," Jewel replied with a smirk and a wink. Draco nodded and lay his head on his claws. What surprised her was that he wrapped a wing around her. (Thank god for google translate) Chapter 7:Draco's Nightmare Draco kept on having nightmares. He couldn't stop it. Here's a small bit of his nightmare: (Italics symbolize his dream) Draco was running down a long,dark corridor. There seemed to be dragons chasing him. He stopped for a rest when he thought he lost them. Then he heard some dragon screaming. He decided, because he was a idiot, to investigate. He sniffed the air and got closer to the end of the passageway where the noise seemed to be emitting from. "Draco!Help!" He heard his mother scream. He darted to the end of the passage to burst in on Voldeburn about to kill his mother. The tail was poised to strike,a claw was thumped down on his mother, and the face was looking evilly at him. Draco cursed in a way that made his mother tell him that he was being highly inappropriate. Voldeburn had killed his father and lifted his tail to strike. "No!Please!No!Don't kill her!Don't kill her!Please!I'll do anything!" He begged. "Too late,Malfoy."Voldeburn said and struck his tail into her heart. She screamed and Draco leapt forward to stop the tail. But Voldeburn was right. He was too late. Chapter 8: Hurricane's Helping Talon "No!Please!No!Don't kill her!Don't kill her!Please!I'll do anything!" Draco screamed. Hurricane,Morrowflight,and Jewel stood in front of Draco,who was screaming and withering. Tundra was trying to get some sleep. "I'll see if I can wake him," Hurricane declared and bent down next to the green ElementWing. He shook him and after a few moments, Draco awoke with a start. Morrowflight and Jewel then bent down in front of him. Morrowflight pulled a thermometer out of his bag and stuck it under Draco's tongue. Draco looked up at them with sad,pitiful eyes. The thermometer beeped and Jewel took it out with shaking claws. "Um,dude,you're running a fever of 108.What happened?" Hurricane asked. "Nightmare. Voldeburn killed my parents in front of me in it. And before that, I was being chased down for-who-knows-what-reason by my crazy psychopathic aunt Bellatrix," Draco whispered. "Poor thing," Jewel said and hugged him. Hurricane found the cooler the dragons had stolen from scavengers and pulled out a talonful of ice. He flew back as fast as he could and placed it on Draco's neck and sides. Draco moaned. Chapter 9:Morrowflight and the scavenger smack down Morrowflight was speaking softly to Draco. He told him everything would be alright in the morning. Then his ears picked up a clicking sound. He whipped his head around and saw small flashes like SeaWing lights lighting up. Jewel stepped in front of Draco and spread her wings wide. Her scales turned various shades of purple and violet to show she was a prideful dragon that should not be matched. Then they found out that the small flashes were some sort of scavenger tool that the scavengers were holding. The scavengers squeaked loudly to each other and seemed to be writing things down. Morrowflight thought they were going to try to kill them so he started to chase them off and grabbed a incredibly scrawny male one in his claws. He thought it would be a good idea to have Draco eat something so he brought it over to him. "Hey,it would be a good idea for you to have a snack right now," He told Draco. Draco smiled and held out a claw to receive it. Morrowflight dropped the scavenger into Draco's talon. Draco popped into his mouth and swallowed it. The group went back to sleep and Draco seemed happier. Chapter 10:Next moring Tundra Tundra was hoping to get to sleep in with no hope. She woke up at dawn with the rest of the surviving dragons. The queens called a meeting. "We must join forces with the scavengers here to survive!" Queen Ruby of the SkyWings called out. Laughter and smirks followed her comment but the other queens were all for it. "Wait,what got into us?" A SandWing male called out. Draco was laughing until he stopped with a 'Oh wait' look on his face. "Tu potest non esse gravis Majestatis Vestre. Non possumus facere quod. It contra naturam nostram!" He whispered. "English please. Not all of us know more than one language," Tundra snapped. "It means," Draco cleared his throat and puffed out his chest. "You cannot be serious your Majesties. We can not do that. It goes against our nature!" He looked prideful. "At least some people can translate things," He said teasingly. "I've got google translate for that," She said mockingly. (I used google translate again!) (One year later!) Chapter 11:Jewel and the worst idea ever All the dragons had adapted to their new world,becoming only 7 feet tall. Time passed and they got shorter and shorter until they stopped by mid-October. All the dragons had flown to places all over the world. Jewel, Hurricane, Morrowflight, Draco, and Tundra had moved to LA. A law was passed so dragons could drive specially made cars (with a license and they must be 16 years old). Morrowflight had gotten a Dragon Farri and they had been all over LA with it. "I'm hungry!" Tundra whined. "Morrowflight! Pull over to that McDonalds over there!" Jewel called. And then she realized how bad of an idea that was. Chapter 12:Draco really doesn't care "What do you all want?" Morrowflight asked, pulling into the drive-thru line. Everyone but Draco ordered. "What do you Draco?" Hurricane asked. Draco was to busy looking out the window. "I've got this," Tundra said and slapped him on the back. HARD. SMACK! "OW!WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?" Draco asked,turning to his friends. "I was getting your attention, feather-brain," Tundra said. "What do you want?" Jewel asked. "Um...I don't want anything,I'll find a bird later if I'm hungry," Draco said awkwardly. "I can just get you a thing of chicken,right?" Morrowflight asked. "Uh,sure,I really don't care,"Draco said in the same tone. Chapter 13:Hurricane can be annoying Morrowflight had paid and gotten their food. As Hurricane was passing out the food, his favorite song came on. Thrift Shop. He turned the volume up and started to sing the 'Ba-da.Ba-da.Ba-da-do-da!Ba-da.Ba-da.Ba-da-do-da!' Part. Everyone was eating. Morrowflight and Tundra shot Hurricane annoyed looks. They both hated that song. Jewel was texting away. Draco was looking out the window but started to sing along. "I'm gonna pop some tags, only got 20 dollas in my pocket. I'm I'm runnin, lookin for a cover, this is *small pause* king awesome!" They sang out. Draco soon placed his claws on the shoulders of Hurricane's chair and started to drum on it. Chapter 14:Morrowflight is annoyed Morrowflight looked determinedly forward for the entire song. "I wear your grand dads clothes. I look incredible. I'm in this big *pause* coat. From that Thrift Shop down the road." Hurricane and Draco sang. Thank god it's nearly over. Morrowflight thought. They sung the last note and Tundra let out a relived sigh. "I hate that song,don't you?" Tundra whispered into Morrowflight's ear. Morrowflight nodded. "One thing we agree on," Morrowflight said. Tundra bobbed her head up and down vigorously then stopped. Chapter 15:Tundra gets serious Tundra was watching stupid videos with Jewel on Jewel's phone. They were looking on a website called 'You Tube' that scavengers made. She laughed at some, but must of them were pretty lame. She kept thinking, Scavengers have a messed-up sence of humor. When they returned home, Tundra dashed to her bedroom, which was the basement, (she picked it) slammed, and locked the door. She plopped onto her bed unhappily. She looked at the picture of her and her father when she was much younger. Tears built up in her eyes. "I wish you were here, dad," she said to the photo. She curled up with it in her claws and fell asleep. MEANWHILE,In the wrecked Pyrria... Blister awoke. "I thought I died," She said to herself. She walked around the ruins. "We all did, Queen Blister," A Green ElementWing said. "Lucius,my old friend. How are you?" She asked him. "Well, But I have been better," Lucius replied. "Where is Narcissa?" Blister asked. Suddenly a purple-and-black ElementWing swooped in and bowed to Blister. "I am here, my old friend," She said. Blister wrapped her wings around both of them. "Ah,friend reunions," She said dreamily. A huge IceWing circled overhead. "Chill! Come down and join the party!" Blister called. The IceWing landed. "I need to find 4 dragonets. An IceWing, a RainWing, a NightWing, and a SeaWing. Where do you think we can find them?" "I'm going to take a guess and say through that weird portal over there," Lucius said pointing to a mysterious hole in the sky. Blister's memory clicked. "That was the hole everyone fled through!" She exclaimed. "You need to find those dragonets, and I'm going to teach my rude son a lesson," Lucius said. "What?" Narcissa asked shocked. "So you will be a problem," Chill said slicing her wings. Narcissa screamed and Blister stuck her tail in Narcissa's heart. "Good-bye," Lucius said softly,and threw her off the cliff. The remaining three took off to the hole. Chapter 16:Jewel's Fun and Games! "I AM SSSOOOO BORED!!!" Hurricane said, hanging upside-down on the couch. "Good for you," Tundra said, sharpening a scavenger mini-claw (knife). Draco played Halo on the Xbox. Morrowflight was no where to be seen. Jewel was busy having sun-time outside. "Hey, where's Morrow?" Draco asked. "Idk," Hurricane replied. Jewel woke up and came back in. "Wassaup?" She asked, plopping down beside Draco and playing the game with him. "I'll get Nightfish," Tundra said and yelled,"HEY! LAZY HYBRID! GET YOU AND YOUR HYBRIDNESS WHATEVER IN HERE!!!" Morrowflight walked in and said,"I was reading a book in the library." "Wait, wait, wait. You were reading in the library?" Tundra asked sarcastically. Draco snorted. Hurricane fell on the floor. "What do we do?" He asked, rubbing his head. "Go have fun," Jewel said and got in the car. Everyone followed, and they went to the field. They flew around and played air tag for a while. Chapter 17:Draco's kidnapped After they got back, around midnight when everyone was asleep, Draco heard a noise from outside. He got up, and looked out the window. An ElementWing and SandWing stood outside, and an IceWing kept looking up at a portal. Portal=HOME, Draco thought. The IceWing flew up into the hole, and it disappeared. The ElementWing and SandWing looked annoyed, then noticed Draco looking out his window. He didn't recognize them until everything blacked out and he fainted, being shoved into a sack. His father and Blister had lived. Chapter 18:Morrowflight was out last night As many NightWings in the LA area did, Morrowflight had actually gone to a club. He had his fair share of drinks and saw a super-hot FoxWing chick. He walked over to her. "What's a hottie like you doin here all alone?" He asked, his breath smelling like whiskey. "Oh, my friends weren't up to partying. I came alone, in hope that a handsome NightWing like yourself would come notice me," She said, walking her talons up his chest and shoulder. "Oh, I'm so not a common NightWing. I'm a NightWing/SeaWing hybrid," Morrowflight said. "Oh, my, my, those fare better!" She said. "I'm Morrowflight," He said, holding out his talon. "I'm Martana-Fara," She said, shaking his talon. "You're a FoxWing model, right?" He asked. "Yes," Fara replied. (next moring) Morrowflight awoke with Hurricane and Tundra looking at him and Martana-Fara. "Uh, who's that?" Hurricane asked. "Martana-Fara," Morrowflight asked and Tundra laughed. "How is it possible for you to find her and take her home?" Tundra said. Martana-Fara awoke, and gasped when she noticed Tundra and Hurricane. She snatched the covers quickly, and pulled them to cover herself. "GUYS! DRACO'S NOT HERE!" Jewel screamed, running into the room,"Who's the FoxWing?" "Martana-Fara," Martana said. "Okay. I suppose you already have met Morrowflight, the SeaWing is Hurricane, and the IceWing is Tundra," Jewel said. "Is that Jewel as in Princess Jewel of the RainWings?" Martana asked. "Formerly," Jewel said. "We're going to leave you, so I'd put on anything you usually wear now," Tundra said, ushering her friends out of the room. "And what was with the screaming?" Tundra asked shutting the door. Chapter 19:Hurricane just got smart soon! Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)